


Always

by gothqueen



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothqueen/pseuds/gothqueen
Summary: Abby wants to know why Bram let Simon ride the Ferris Wheel alone for so long
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Always

Simon sat down next to Bram at their usual lunch table, laughing when his boyfriend immediately grabbed one of his fries. It had been a week since the carnival and life was frikin great. He reached over and stole one of Bram’s oreos. 

“So, you guys are obviously the cutest,” Abby said, sitting down across from them with Nick right behind her. “Which makes me seriously wonder, Bram why did you wait until the absolute last second to join Simon on the ferris wheel. I mean, he was seriously scared he was going to be stood up. And it was kinda painful to watch.” 

“Abbey!” Simon did not want to have this conversation. (And if she thought it was painful to watch, she should have been the one going round and round knowing that the whole school knew everything about what was supposed to be a super private relationship.) 

“Oh come on! You can’t tell me you weren’t wondering the exact same thing!” 

Sure, there had been times he wondered. But he hadn’t thought putting Bram on the spot again was the greatest idea. So, he had left it alone. The important thing was that everything had worked out, and they were together and happy now. 

“Well, as exciting as outing myself in front of the entire school...while also risking being rejected by a guy I had a serious crush on is, I just didn’t think it was dramatic enough. So, I decided to wait until the last ride. Figured that would really send it over the edge.” 

“You’re being sarcastic.” Abby accused, not at all amused. 

“Just a tad.” 

Simon couldn’t help the laugh as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. He had been worried that the declaration of love in front of the entire school would be too much. Hell, he wouldn’t have really been able to blame Blue for not showing himself after the entire school had made it some gay drama they were all apart of. 

“He wouldn’t have had to do the ferris wheel thing if you hadn’t deleted your email,” Garret grumbled from behind his sandwich. 

Simon looked up, completely caught off guard. Garret had known about Bram? And the emails? And that he was Blue?! 

“Garret!” Bram growled, trying to reach over and smack his friend, but Garret was too fast for him. 

“Wait, you knew?!” Nick asked, voicing Simon’s thoughts. “For how long? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Bram sighed as he sat back down and glanced between his friends. “Well, I figured if Garret could figure it out, then you would too...eventually. And you did!” 

“When you started dating a guy…” 

“Nothing gets past you Eisner,” Garret laughed. 

“How much did you know about the emails?” Simon asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious around Garret. Sure, the entire school had seen some of the earlier ones that Martin had posted. But their conversations had become something more as time went on, something that only he and Bram shared. Or so he thought. 

“Oh, just that he was talking to someone who in his own words ‘Had great taste in music’ and then he made me listen to the Christmas Songs you recommended. Which by the way, were weird, considering he’s, you know, Jewish. He also told me you made him happy, and that sort of stuff. But never any of the details because ‘Jaques trusts me, and I could never betray that trust!’” 

Bram’s cheeks had gone a surprisingly deep shade of red as he looked down at the table. “Anyway...changing the subject.” 

“So, you knew Bram was Blue,” Abby said, turning on Garret. “And you also let Simon ride that Ferris Wheel for hours.” 

Simon reached out and took Bram’s hand. It was a valiant effort, but there was no way to stop Abby once she had started on something. But at least the focus had changed to Garret and was off Bram. Sort of. 

“Hey, Bram’s original idea was to go and talk to Simon the next day when the entire school wasn’t watching. It took me that long to convince him to go to the Ferris Wheel. You should be thanking me for helping get them together.” 

“But how did you know?” Nick asked. It seemed he wasn’t happy with being left out of yet another secret, and he wasn't about to let it go.

Garret rolled his eyes as he looked over at the group, seemingly finally understanding that he was the only one who had put the pieces together. “Seriously, you guys didn’t notice the way he was crushing on Simon? Like, how he went to every single play Spier was in, or how he took something off of his plate every single day. He stole a cucumber once...you know, the vegetable he’s allergic to. There’s also the way he always messed up whenever Spier came to practice. There was this one time he was watching Simon so intently he actually took a ball to the face!”

“And that’s my cue!” Bram said, standing up from the table. “I will see you guys at soccer practice, where we will not be talking about any of this!” With that he practically ran from the table, leaving behind his backpack and the rest of his lunch. 

“We need to find new lunch-time discussion topics,” Simon said, grabbing Bram’s bag and following him. He needed to make sure his boyfriend was okay. 

He didn’t have to go too far since Bram was leaning against his locker, looking both embarrassed and torn. “Debating if going back for this was worth it?” Simon asked as he held up the backpack. 

“Actually yeah…Thank you.” 

“Sorry about them...Abby can be a little pushy about these things...and apparently Nick isn’t any better.” 

“Oh no, that….well it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t why I left.” Bram sighed as he opened and closed his mouth, as if he was trying to find the right words. “I didn’t want Garret to tell you about me having a crush...on you.” 

“That’s why you left? Why wouldn’t you want me to know that? We’re dating.” Simon reached out and took Bram’s hand. “It actually makes me really happy.” 

Bram smiled, the way he always did when he was feeling shy. Simon wasn’t sure when he had started figuring out his boyfriend’s moods, or noticing the small tells that seemed so glaringly obvious now. “I guess...even with the ferris wheel I was worried that you would be disappointed that it was me.” 

“I told you, I wasn’t disappointed. Not at all!” 

“I know, but I guess...I’ve had a crush on you since sophomore year. And then when we started emailing I kind of figured out it was you. Some of the small things you said...okay, maybe I was hoping it was you. But then when I showed up at the fair…” 

“I said I was waiting for someone…” 

“So, even if you weren’t disappointed, you still never thought it was me.” 

Simon couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged Bram close. He would never get tired of just how cute shy Bram was. “I did think it was you. At the halloween party I spent a really long time in the bathroom trying to figure out the right way to tell you I was Jaques. I think at one point I was planning to run up to you and say “You’re Barrack, I’m Jaques...lets go have some snacks…” 

Bram raised an eyebrow, the judgement clear on his face. 

“I was drunk from playing a drinking game. Remember, the one with you!” 

“But snacks?” 

“I-I was thinking about, you know, the oreos! I just couldn’t figure out a way to rhyme it with Barack and Jaques...so snacks!” 

Bram was trying hard to hold back his laugh, but Simon could see how amused his boyfriend was. “I am glad your confession didn’t come in the form of some weird rhymes. But you haven’t answered my original question... did you like me?” 

It was Simon’s turn to try to find the right words. “I never thought that you were an option. When I was around you, I definitely thought you were cute and I was always glad you were in our group. But I was afraid that if I did anything like flirt it would make things awkward...so I guess I never let myself have a crush on you. Not until I thought you were Blue...and then I was really sad when I thought it wasn’t.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Bram’s chest. “Wow, that was really long-winded.” 

“Yeah, and you’re usually just winded.” 

Simon smacked Bram’s arm before looking up into the beautiful brown eyes that he loved. Even before he realized it was Bram, he had decided he loved Blue. But now that he knew the person behind the computer, he knew what love really was. “Yes, I liked you before...and I really really like you now.” 

“Good answer.” 

Bram lifted Simon’s chin, just enough for their lips to press together. 

They usually didn’t show affection at school. The first few days they had even held hands ended with people clapping for them. But right now they were alone in the hallway, and they could enjoy that it was just the two of them. 

At least until the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of their moment. The two of them pulled apart, knowing that the halls were about to be filled with their classmates. “You know, my mom has a late shift tonight. So, maybe you can come over and we can do homework?” Bram asked.

“Will there be oreos?” 

“Always, Spier. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough Simon x Bram cuteness so here is my small addition


End file.
